Snapped Hetalia
by kushina uzumaki 9
Summary: Collection of one shots were a chose nations snaps. Warning! Extreme out of character-ness! Favorite countries losing it! Occasional human names, and minor shipping. (no set update speed) I own nothing
1. Canada

Sum: Collection of one shots were a chose country snaps. Warning! Extreme out of character-ness! Favorite countries losing it! Occasional human names, and minor shipping.

* * *

Canada

Canada was on his way to the G8 meeting while listening to the radio when a certain song came on, _Welcome to my life. _Canada had mixed feelings about the song, he could relate to it but that was the very reason he didn't like it. It reminded him of all the times the others had either forgotten him or confused him for his brother. "_You don't know what its like to be like me."_ He laughed at that, people didn't know who he was, how would they know what it like to be him?

The song went on for a little wile longer before the radio went to a different song, _What the hell_. Now Canada had heard this song before, but he never thought about it too much. "_All my life I've been good but now, ohhhhhh what the hell." _Canada felt that way sometimes, like during WWI were he kicked Germanys butt! Again he listened to the song and once it ended and went to an advertisement he went on humming the beat. Sometimes he wished he could be that bold, but he didn't think he could work up the nerve.

Soon he arrived at the meeting hall, the song still drumming in his head. "Oh, hello Canada." Russia said as he opened the building door. There was a long hallway he still had to go down in order to get to the meeting, so it was very odd that any countries would be out here.

"H-hello Russia, what are you doing here?" he asked, wondering if he could be heard.

"I'm waiting for china, da." The smiling Russian said "He's been avoiding me lately and I'm worried."

"Oh, I'm sure he's not avoiding you. Anyways, we should probably get to the meeting room." Canada tried to convince Russia to leave the hallway, but it didn't work.

"I'll come in a few minuets, China should be here soon." Oh poor china, nothing was going to move Russia.

"Ok, just don't be late." No response, he had probably faded out again. _Sigh,_ he really needed to fix that. He can be going around invisible now can he? Again he remembered the two songs. Maybe he should make other notice him?

He continued walking until he reached the last door on the right. Man that was a long hallway! Why did Alfred have such huge buildings anyways? He thought to himself as he entered the large room and took his seat. The meeting hadn't even started yet and the chaos was already on the rise. This would be a very long meeting.

Eventually Germany got every to quiet down enough for the meeting to start. It was yet another boring topic were no one asked his opinion. Finally, Russia came in, dragging a shacking China… "Oh look, there's two empty seats right next to each other!" no there wasn't, there was only one open seat, right next to Canada.

That's when Canada snapped "I'M RIGHT HERE! IM THE SECOND LARGEST COUNTRY IN THE WORLD AND I CREAMED GERMANY IN WWI! AND YOU MORONS CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER MY EXISTENCE!" he yelled. Bringing out his hockey stick, he started attacking every one who got in his way, any one who had ever called him America or forgot who he was! Not even Kumajiro was safe form his attack. He tasted the blood on his weapon; oh it was so sweet, he wanted more. Slowly he let out a bubble laugh, ah this was so much fun. "THIS IS FOR FORGETTING WHO I AM!" he yelled.

* * *

-Meanwhile

"It has just been confirmed that the neutral nation of Canada has declared a WWIII." A news lady said as the world went into chaos.

* * *

-back to Canada

It was a blood bath, by the time Canada had calmed down enough to not to kill on sight, Russia stood up. "Well done Canada. I never thought it was in you. Come now, let me treat you to some vodka." Canada smiled and haply skipped out of the room.

WWIII ended in two days time, with Canada and Russia against everyone else. Who knew America had left so many nuclear missiles at his brother's house?


	2. Germany

Germany

It was an average meeting, filled with the average chaos. However, not everything was as average as it should be. Germany stood in the door way fuming, his boss had pilled him with paperwork, he had to take care of his drunk brother, and he only got 30 minuets of sleep on the 7 hour plane ride that went though the night. Over all, he was tired!

Trying to calm him self, he called everyone to order. "Alright! We are here to discuses the problem of over population!" with that, England started blaming France and America laughed at them. China said something but Germany wasn't paying attention. "Silence!" he yelled as he started passing out papers. Only to see England and France playing foot-ys "you know what? F*** it, I'm done." Germany said as he set the stack of papers down and walked out of the meeting hall.

"What just happened?" England asked, his game temporally stopped.

"I don't know Angletar*, I don't know." France said slowly. He watched as both Japan and Italy stood up and followed their comrade out the door.

* * *

When Italy and Japan had finally found their friend, he was sitting on the couch at his place, eating a bag of potato chips, very un-German like. "Ve, Germany, what's wrong?" Italy asked

Germany just looked up at him and shrugged "Of those idiots are to busy fighting, why should there be a meeting in the first place?" Italy and Japan couldn't really answer that question so they both sat on the couch watching TV with their friend. After that there wasn't a signal world conference held; only meetings during times of war to discuss strategy. But the axis never got into any wars ever again.

* * *

Ok! I know that sucked, but I couldn't think of anything else for him. I was not about to do Nazi Germany, cause that's just offensive.

1*: very bad spelling of how you pronouns England in French.


	3. Spain

Snapped Hetalia 3

Spain

* * *

Warning: this will be a very dark chapter and only gore fans should read! No weak stomach allowed here! If you're a Romano fan, DO NOT READ!

All flames shall be used to cook my marshmallows.

* * *

It was a typical day in the Spaniards house; Romano goofing off wile Spain did his chores for him. The tomatoes weren't ready to be picked so Romano really had nothing to do other then bug his 'boss'. "Hey tomato bastard, you done cleaning my room yet?" he entered the room to find a very tired looking Spain. "Oh, bastard. I can't have a sick guy cleaning my room, you'll get me sick." Romano pushed Spain out of his room before seeing how far that bastard got in is cleaning. Only half of the floor had been swept wile the rest of the room had junk pilled high. "Stupid bastard." He muttered before attempting to clean up his room.

Out side Spain sank to the floor, he was tired Romano yelling at him. He was the boss! Romano should be respecting him! "What am I thinking? He's always like that." Shaking his head, Spain went to go polish his weapon supply.

As he polished the metal of the swords he stared at his reflection; pail skin, dual eyes, and dark bags from his lack of sleep. _It's all because of Romano._ He thought, only to realize just what that meant. _No! Stop thinking like that!_ _It's not Roma's fault! _But another voice in his head told him different. _But it is, if you have never took him in, none of this would have happened. You could end it you know. He's only half a nation, his brother could take over and nothing will change. You'll be ridding the world of a nescience; you'll be doing them all a favor. _The idea slowly became more appealing to him. He had the motive and they weapon, he could even make some nice tomato soup with cheese* wile cleaning up. Maybe he could give some of the German soldiers, Romano had always hated them.

"Oh Romano" Spain called, no longer feeling tired or sick. "Will you come here for a moment?"

As the lazy Italian worked his way down the stairs and into the weapons room, Spain had every thing set up. "What do you want you tomato basta-" but before he could finish what he was saying, Spain had cut him down. Slicing Romano from his shoulder to his kidney with the old axe. Ah! The beautiful red sauce that fell to the floor reminded him so of tomatoes. He could make some nice soap with that.

There was a feast later that day at the Spaniards house. All the German soilgers were invited, as well has Romano's older brother. When asked were little Roma was, Span merely said he wasn't feeling well so he went to bed early.

* * *

* Romano is a type of cheese, so it's a pun. Plus, tomato soup is good with cheese.


	4. England

Snapped hetalia (4)

England

* * *

Sum for this chapter: Every time part of a nation rebels; it leaves a scar on the personification. For England, what if they all rebelled at once. After America left, so did every one else. How many scars can one nation hold?

* * *

After America left, everything went down hill for Britain. He had yet recovered from the revolutionary war; a large scar on his arm was proof of that. He had been losing weight to, not quite sure if it was because he wasn't eating, or that he had shrunk because he had lost part of his empire. The larger your empire, the taller the human nation was, and losing land meant losing height.

England tried to recover, America had given the other colonies ideas and he had to take care of them to. But in his weakened state, there was only so much he could do. Soon places like New Zealand and Australia began leaving him, more and more scars began appearing on the brit's body, forcing him to use magic to hide his pain. The more time he spent trying to cover the scars, the less focus he was and the worse his magic got. All his power was going to hide the pain leaving none of it for his daily life.

Canada, oh Canada, he was different from the rest. He asked for independence and even then was slow to leave. All that Canada had left England with was a small bruise that went away after a week. After all, Canada still recognized his queen, so England could handle the pain.

Now, after all the wars this old nation had been though, his brother had finally fond his braking point. If his brother left, then he would no longer be considered the UK, but instead just Britain. No, he would make him stay, even if it meant destroying him.

"Hey Ireland, would you like to come over for a cup of tea this afternoon?" England asked as kindly as he could manage with out giving away the pain he was in. "You know, to talk things out. Try and act like brothers again."

Ireland could tell something was wrong by the way his brother talked, that's why he accepted "Yeah, sure thing." It was getting close to July; maybe England needed to get things off his chest. A little spike in his tea would help get things along no doubt.

Later that day when Ireland arrived at England's house, he had the strange felling that he shouldn't be there, that he should leave wile he still could. But before he could start second guessing his chose, the door opened revealing his younger brother looking deathly pail. "Ah, hello North. Come in, the tea is almost ready." He led his older brother into the parlor before going to go fetch some tea. Humming to himself as he pored the tea into the cups, he placed two sugars' in his and some poison into his brothers. Not enough to kill a nation, but enough to knock him out. As he walked balk into the parlor and he made sure that all the windows were closed. "Sorry about the wait, couldn't find the sugar."

Ireland took his tea and shook his head "Quite alright, is there something you would like to talk about?" he asked before talking a sip of his tea. Slowly he started getting dizzy, and the next thing he knew, his world was turning black.

"Oh nothing really." England said before placing his tea down and picking up the body. "Just that I won't let you leave me like the others did." Carrying the nation down into the cellar, England chained his brother to the wall. Slowly he put on his black cloak and began removing the spells he used to hide his scars. Once ever last charm was removed, he was able to focus on what he was about to do. England stared chanting spell after spell, each going exactly as they should. Slowly but surly the spells enwrapped his brother and bound his soul. "Now you can never leave dear brother. Now you will be with me forever." He smiled and left the cellar, not even bothering to cover the scars that littered his body.

For every nation has at least one scar from when a part of them tried to brake away.

* * *

Was it good? I tried to make it sound British but there's only so much I can do. Um, any subjection on whom I should do next? I did Italy in a different story so if you want to read that, just go to A Change In Italy in my profile.


End file.
